Managing access to resources shared within an organization (sometimes referred to as “access control”) is often a challenging task for security personnel. On the one hand, the security personnel may be responsible for ensuring that all employees of an organization have sufficient access to necessary resources. On the other hand, the security personnel may also be responsible for preventing certain individuals and/or processes from accessing restricted and/or sensitive resources. Unfortunately, in the event that the organization is rather large and/or growing, the access needs of the employees may evolve and/or change fairly regularly. To accommodate the access needs of the employees through conventional access control, the security personnel may have to manually update policies that control access to the organization's resources on a daily basis.
This conventional approach to access control may have certain downsides and/or inefficiencies. For example, security personnel may invest considerable time and/or effort into monitoring and/or tracking the ever-changing access needs of employees, not to mention entering manual updates to the access-control policies. Moreover, those manual updates may naturally result in certain errors introduced by the security personnel. Such errors may potentially compromise sensitive resources and/or leave the organization's computing environment vulnerable to insider attacks and/or data theft.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for dynamic access control over shared resources.